The Unexpected
by btrrusherforever
Summary: james finds things about kendall that surprises him
1. Chapter 1

James diamond was the popular boy in school. He was rich good looking and could get any girl or guy if he wanted. The only thing that was stopping him from being the perfect guy was he wasn't that smart. He was close to failing all his classes except for gym he always got A's in that class.

James was also on the hockey team that was his life he loved hockey more than anything. He was thee captain and no one could beat him he was the best. That was all going to end if he didn't get at least a C average on his tests.

When James found this out this wonderful news he went ballistic he yelled at the coach and anyone who bothered him which was anyone who couldn't help him. He went yelling in the hallway saying every swear there is and everyone knew to leave him alone.

Everything was going okay until this poor boy Kendall knight walked into James. Kendall stumbled back but didn't fall and James did the same. Kendall tried to apologize but James was not trying to hear it. He screamed at the boy telling him to watch where he is going and how dare him touch him ever. Kendall didn't like hearing these words from anyone but that didn't stop them from being said to him. Kendall picked up his books but James slapped them on the floor again and laughed at him. Kendall stood there and bent down for his books and asked James to please stop that he was sorry.

James was having too much messing with him and said no and if I don't are you going to call your mommy on me. That was the end for Kendall his eyes filled with tears and he ran away leaving his stuff behind. James laughed and everyone that watched did also this made James feel good. James picked up the books and put them in his book bag planning to hand it in to a teacher. James walked in to class and sat down in the back where he always does and talking to his friends Logan and Carlos.

Logan and Carlos were popular also but they weren't as rich as James. Logan was smart but because he chooses to spend all his time parting he doesn't do his work. Carlos was the funny one he always said something to make people laugh.

Class had ended and James Logan and Carlos had not paid attention to anything the teacher said. On the way out the teacher Mr. Dawson stopped the James and Kendall before they could leave the class. James huffed but stopped while Kendall just walked back to the teacher.

Mr. Diamond you are going to fail this class if you didn't pay attention and actually do some work in this class so I got you a tutor which is Mr. Knight Mr. Dawson said. Both of them gasped in shock not wanting to do this.

I am not being taught by him let alone have a tutor have you lost your mind James said and Kendall just said that he couldn't.

Well james if you want to continue playing hockey then you will be tutored by kendall Mr. Dawson said to james and then told kendall that it would count for extra credit if he does this.

Kendall didn't really need extra credit he was really smart he had all A's in every class but he agreed not wanting to let his teacher down. Kendall was told that he was a delight and James should be happy that Kendall agreed. But James being James had to say something smart whispering a yeah right under his breath.

Kendall walked out of the room not wanting to be picked on anymore by this boy. Kendall didn't understand what he did to James for him to hate him so much he was nice to everyone.

James walked out and followed Kendall down the hall. He caught up to him and asked where he lived so they can study and get this done but Kendall didn't want James at his house so he told him to meet at the library at 6:00. James was okay with this since he had hockey practice until 5.

Kendall walked home like usual and thought about all the things James said to him. That really upset him and he started to cry again.

He finally reached home and went straight to the bathroom dug in the medicine chest and grabbed his little friend that kept him happy for a split second. He sat down on the floor thinking of how useless he was to everyone and began to cut. The first wasn't deep but the more he did the deeper it got. When Kendall reached five cuts he stopped thinking that it was a good amount of cuts for today. He cleaned off the blood and dried it. He put his long sleeve back down and went to his room to lay down and relax until he had to go to the library. Kendall fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow he had set an alarm before he did making sure he wouldn't be late for his tutoring session.

He got up from hearing his alarm go off and wiped his eyes hoping that would wake him up but of course it didn't. he had a half hour to get to the library so he went down stairs and grabbed some bread yellow American cheese ham and made himself a sandwich for his walk there.

Kendall walked everywhere not because he didn't have a car because he had a really nice car but he didn't want to drive it and if you ask why he will never tell you. Kendall was the quiet type and didn't enjoy people in his life especially the kind of life he had.

When he reached the library he went over to the study hall and see James sitting at one of the tables next to a girl flirting with her. He wasn't getting very far which pissed him off a little. He saw Kendall in the corner of his eye and got up and walked to where he sat down at.

Kendall asked him if he had his books and James took some books out and slid them to Kendall roughly. Kendall looked at the books and realized they were his he was planning on going to lost and found tomorrow but he didn't have to now.

Kendall took a math book out and asked James what he needed help with so James told him to help him with anything that would be on the test. That was a lot so Kendall started from the beginning of the chapter they were learning in class.

Kendall started to explain the math problems to James but they weren't getting very far. Kendall showed James two different ways to get the answer but he still didn't get it. So he tried the last way which is the way he should have tried first because it was the easiest way. James started to get it and Kendall felt a little better.

It was hot where they were in the library because they needed all the cool air for the computer part so they wouldn't over heat so now it was blazing hot. Kendall lifted up his sleeves forgetting his cuts because he was too distracted by how hot it was and James not understanding the work.

Oh my gosh what is that on your wrist and arm James said shocked by what he seen. Kendall quickly put his sleeves down and said it was nothing. James didn't like that answer and kept asking. Kendall was getting annoyed by James.

Its cuts okay now you can make fun of me some more for being some crazy person on top of everything else you think of me Kendall said rather loudly making some people look over at them. Kendall didn't like that people were looking and grabbed his stuff and started to walk away.

James was too shocked to move until he seen Kendall by the door about to leave. He had to see what was wrong with this boy he knew that he made fun of him a lot but that little bity teasing can't cause someone to cut their wrists James thought.

He caught up to the boy and stopped him dead in his tracks grabbed his books and threw them into his bag. Kendall looked at James weirdly and then felt James grab his arm and pull him to James car. James told him to get in and he did as he was told scared of what might happen if he didn't. James was quiet the whole ride to where ever they were going and so was Kendall.

You drove twenty minutes just to go to a park Kendall asked James just looked at him and told him to shut and follow him. Kendall got out and followed James up to this mountain top area. The view was nice he seen how the area looked from a higher view and it was beautiful. James sat down and Kendall did as well still not saying anything.

So why do you cut your wrists James asks. He looked straight at Kendall when he asked wanting to see his facial expression. Kendall shrugged his shoulders and James told him that was not an answer.

Maybe I don't want to give you an answer and why do you want to know you I know you don't care what are you trying to find more ways to make my ruin my life some more Kendall said hurt in his voice.

James was did something he thought would never do in a million years but he felt the need to help him out. He hugged Kendall which had Kendall tense up at the touch of James on him and because he hadn't felt this for a long time.

He couldn't help but cry while James held a tight grip on him not letting go until Kendall was calm again. They stayed like that for a few minutes while Kendall cried for all the heartache he went thought how his life is so horrible and he was still wondering why James was the one to give him a hug.

Kendall stopped crying and James loosened his grip on Kendall giving him space so he can see his face. His eyes were puffy and cherry red from crying and his nose was the same as his eyes from sniffling. James felt bad for making fun of him now feeling guilty.

He asked Kendall again and this time he answered. He told James that his life was terrible and he was dealing with a lot of family issues. He didn't really tell in detail why he did it but James knew that was all he was getting out of him right now. He hugged Kendall again one last time before they got up and went back to the car. Kendall still didn't want James to know where he lived at so he told him to go back to the library.

Kendall got out when they reached the library but James called him and handed him his books. Kendall took them and whispered a thanks but James heard still. He watched as Kendall walked down the street and when he was out of sight he pulled out of the parking lot and went home.

Kendall was wondering why james was so nice to him was he trying to get me back for bumping into him or agreeing to tutor him what could be the reason.

Kendall reached his house and walked into the living room. He saw his sister Katie laying down on the couch asleep. He picked her up and took her to her room so she wasn't uncomfortable. After he did that h went to his room to watch some TV. Even though the TV was on and he was looking at it didn't mean he was paying attention to it. He was too busy thinking about James. Those thoughts soon became a dream because Kendall was now sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kendall woke up it was the next day and he had an hour left to get ready for school. He got into the shower and brushed his teeth. He got out and got dressed into his clothes that he laid out before he got in the shower. He put on his black skinny jeans blue plaid shirt and his blue vans. He didn't bother with his hair because it was cut into a style that didn't need fixing. He already knew Katie had left for school so he didn't need to check on her. He went downstairs and grabbed a bowl of pops cereal to munch on. When he was done he grabbed his book bag and walked out the door.

The walk was soothing feeling the cool breeze hit his body and the sun rays keeping him warm. Kendall enjoyed his morning walks to school. It made him feel good inside like the way James did yesterday. Kendall couldn't help but start to have feelings for him he was the person to make him feel this in a long time. All his happiness fades away when he gets sight of the hell hole he goes to five times a week which they call school.

He walked up to the door and goes to his locker. Kendall was right in the middle of putting his stuff away but this idiot Jett pushes him against the locker and he falls. James is with him and Kendall can hear him laughing and say wow what a loser no one will ever want him.

Kendall couldn't believe James would say those things after yesterday. Everything he felt for the boy was gone every drop. Kendall knew James was only messing with him the whole time how could he fall for that.

Kendall was so embarrassed not only because he was being laughed at but because he fell for James fake performance.

It came time for class and James was in the class he didn't want to see him so he skipped. He went outside and sat under a tree playing the games on his phone until it was the end of the day.

James was in class listening to the teacher. He saw everyone in class except for Kendall where could he be. James didn't want to admit that he started liking the boy so he just pushed it to the back of his mind.

James thought that he would see him in lunch but when he got there he didn't see him there either. He was starting to get worried that Kendall cut his wrists again but he had no idea where he is.

It was the end of the day and James still didn't see Kendall he was getting worried even more. He was thinking that he could have killed himself. He didn't know what to do so he just went to hockey practice.

James was not playing well he kept getting knocked into and falling. His mind wasn't in the game it was on the boy he had picked on for the past two days.

James come here right now I need to talk to you the coach yelled at James. James heard in his voice that he was pretty upset. When he reached the coach he asked James what was going on because he was doing terrible. James sighed and said that it was nothing but the coach didn't believe that because if it was nothing he would be playing better than this way better. James just told him that he wasn't feeling good so the coach told him to go home.

When Kendall knew James was in hockey practice went to his teacher and told him that he couldn't tutor James anymore that he would have to find someone else. The teacher nodded his head and said ok and if everything was okay. Kendall said yes he just couldn't because his sister needed him. The teacher shook his head in agreement and Kendall left.

Kendall made it home and replaying this morning in his head over and over again. He went to the bathroom and pulled out his blade and made a cut mark again and a again. When he felt dizzy that's when he stopped. He didn't want to pass out because then his sister would see him like this and she didn't know and that's how Kendall wanted to keep it. He cleaned the blood off his arm and went to his room.

James grabbed his stuff and headed home. He would have to talk to Kendall when they meet up at the library today. James went home to wash off because he didn't smell to good. When he was done it was time for him to go to the library.

James got there and like yesterday he was the first one there. He sat at the table from yesterday and waited for Kendall to show up. Instead Kendall coming this other boy showed up and James was not happy about this.

He was going to get up and leave but he remembered that he needed to do this if he wanted to stay in hockey. Plus the big game was coming up on Saturday his test was Friday and it was now Wednesday. He had to pass this test.

The hour he was there went by so slowly James was losing his mind and he couldn't concentrate he needed to talk to Kendall. He got up without saying a thing leaving the boy confused and speechless but James didn't care.

James got in his car and drove to a store to get something to eat since he didn't eat in school thinking about Kendall. He entered the store not paying attention and walked into this little girl. She fell down and James felt bad. He helped her up and said asked her name. Katie got up and responded Katie knight.

James eyes got wide and asked her if she knew Kendall knight. Katie started laughing and said yeah he is my brother. James was happy now he could go find out where Kendall is and how he's doing.

Can you show me where the house is at I'm a friend Kendall and I need to talk to him it's very important. Katie nodded her head yes and got into the car with James both of them forgetting their items. Katie got into the car and showed James the directions to their house.

When James pulled up in the drive way he was shocked that Kendall lived in a house this big. It was slightly bigger than his. He never knew Kendall was rich well no one did because he always dressed like he was poor.

James and Katie got out and Katie opened the door walking James into the living room. James looked around and it was so nice it was comfy not like his living room which is mostly for the look. James asked where her parents are and she frowned. She whispered that their mom died two months ago and she didn't know her dad because Kendall wouldn't tell her. James felt a pang in his stomach he had picked on Kendall about his mom.

Katie said that Kendall was in their hockey rink downstairs. James repeated what she said like she must have made a mistake. Yeah we have a hockey rink downstairs he plays down there a lot. Mostly when he is upset.

Katie showed James the door to the basement and James started down the steps saying thank you and Katie nodded her head. James walked into a door that had this whole ice rink for hockey. He was so amazed at his house and loved that there was a hockey rink in it.

James spotted Kendall skating on the ice making some really good shots. He had a jersey on that said Schmidt on it that was his favorite player. James never knew any of this about Kendall. James just watched Kendall do some incredible moves. James was wondering why he didn't try out for hockey in school. James was brought out of his thoughts by Kendall yelling at him. James didn't realize Kendall had skated over to him.

What are you doing here and who let you in Kendall yelled. James told him that his sister let him in and he had to talk to him that it was important.

Well I don't want to talk to you so you can find your way out of my house kendall said but james didn't listen he had to talk to kendall and apologize to him for everything.

No Kendall I really need to talk to you please let me explain some things. Kendall was not too happy about this but he let James explain mostly because he said please which he has never heard him say.

Kendall walked off the ice and took off his skates and pads. They went to Kendall's kitchen and James sat down in one of the chairs that connected to the island. Kendall asked jammed if he was hungry but James stomach answered for him. Kendall took that as a yes and made them some cheese burgers and cheese fries.

When Kendall was done with that he gave James a plate and took one for himself. He sat down and asked James what he wanted to talk about. James took a bite of his cheese burger before he started being really hungry.

Well I wanted to apologize for the way I have been acting it was uncalled for and I most of all for picking on you about your mom I didn't know and I'm really sorry. Kendall had a few tears come to his eyes and asked if that was all.

James shook his head no and hugged Kendall. Kendall liked the hug but that is what got him hurt the first time so he untangled himself from him and moved away. James was lost to why he did this was there something wrong with him.

Kendall told James that he didn't need to feel comfort from him because he was just going to pick on him again tomorrow like earlier today. James now understood and told Kendall that he was sorry for it and he only did it because he had started to have feelings for him and he was too scared to face it and was worried about his image.

Kendall cried more now James just told him that he had feelings for him. Kendall was getting those feelings back and he just wanted to be in James arms now but was too worried that this is all a setup.

Kendall couldn't help himself he really wanted to feel James close to him. He leaned in and kissed James straight on the lips. James was too shocked that he didn't immediately kiss back. He was about to but Kendall moved apart crying saying that he knew James didn't like him. He went to get up but James pulled him back in and kissed him.

Kendall kissed back liking how their lips felt together. James pulled apart looking Kendall straight in the eyes and nowhere else. He didn't notice until now how gorgeous Kendall's eyes were.

James said that that he really liked Kendall.

If you like me why didn't you kiss me back Kendall said in a low voice but loud enough for him to hear.

I was shocked and then when I came back to reality I was going to but you pulled away James explained.

Kendall blushed and looked down with a smirk on his face. Kendall heard James stomach grumble again and told James that he should finish his food. James said that he wouldn't eat until he knew he was forgiven. Kendall laughed and said I forgive you.

Kendall was about to take a bite but he told james that he knew he cared about his image a lot and that he couldn't let him lose everything he work for go to waste. James felt bad hearing those words but he just shook his head. Kendall had turned around and got both of them a bottle of naked. James grabbed his and said thanks.

When he Kendall closed the fridge he told Kendall that Shane Schmidt was his favorite hockey player. Kendall smiled and told James that he liked him also. James asked what he liked about him and Kendall told him that he was a good person. James smiled and asked how he knew that. Kendall gave a serious look and told James not to tell anyone what he was going to tell him.

James nodded his head. Kendall said that Shane was his dad when James heard that he laughed. Kendall asked him what was so funny.

Well I don't believe that James said smiling. Kendall just asked James if he thought he was lying.

James shook his head yes and said the Shane doesn't have any kids and they don't even have the same last name.

That's because we had it changed because they found out he had a family then we wouldn't have normal lives. James became real serious now and asked Kendall if he was for real. Kendall shook his head yes. He is actually taking a personal leave for two weeks and coming down here to see us because of our mother's death. James couldn't believe all these things he didn't know about Kendall. He dint know that he had this big of house that he had this ice rink in his basement or that his dad was one of the best hockey players in the NHL and his favorite. Kendall smiled and told him that he would let him know that he knew his biggest fan. James smiled and said thank you. He was done with his food and Kendall took inside. He heard Katie talking to James and came back in the room.

So that's who my dad is Shane Schmidt OMG that is so cool Katie yelled when she seen Kendall.

Kendall said yes that he had to talk to her about it and Katie said okay. James told him that he was going to go to go and hopefully see him at the library since he didn't today. Kendall said yes and James walked out the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall explained to his sister what happen and that he couldn't tell her because she might accidently tell everyone. Katie's said okay that she will keep her mouth shut. Kendall kissed his sister forehead and said good.

Katie got up and walked away to her room feeling tired. Kendall was also and he got ready for bed getting in the shower and then went to bed

The next day Kendall went to school and went to all his classes without any one picking on him. James winked at him sometimes letting Kendall know that James knew he was there and not completely ignoring him the. Day went on and it was now time for Kendall to tutor James.

James got there first as usual and when he seen Kendall walk over to them he had a big smile on his face. Kendall sat down and they both greeted each other. James told Kendall that when he was home he would go over what he taught him and that he was getting the hang of it. Kendal smiled and told him that was good. James was doing really well and Kendall knew James was going to be playing in the game on Saturday. He had his test tomorrow and James knew everything on the test now.

The time came that they had to say good bye and go home james gave kendall one last wink today and kendall smiled from the blush on his face and told him good luck on his tests tomorrow.

James didn't want to say good bye though so he offered Kendall a ride home. Kendall accepted and James told him that he should get a car. Kendall told James that he had a blue Lamborghini. James smiled because he liked that car and asked Kendall why he doesn't drive it. Kendall told him that he didn't want people to know he was rich. James laughed and told Kendall that h did a good job hiding it. Kendal joined in on James laughing but it soon stopped because James was at Kendall house now.

Kendall got out and wished James a good night and James replied and thanks and same to you

Kendall walked in the house and closed and locked the door. James left when he seen Kendall close the door he wanted to see Kendall for as long as possible.

Kendall and James went to bed happy feeling the need to be in one another's arms but that wasn't going to happen.

Kendall got up today with a smile on his face thinking about James. He did his usual schedule in the morning and went to school. Kendall went to his class that he had with James and seen him sitting there looking nervous. He wishes that he could say something to him to encourage him but he can't.

The teacher handed everyone a test and told them to start when everyone had one. The last boy received his test and everyone started. Kendall knew everything on the test so he did it with no problem.

James was surprised at how easy it was he answered the questions with no problem. Kendall finished his test first and not five minutes later James did also. They handed in their test so their teacher can grade it.

James looked at his teacher getting antsy waiting for the results. Mr. Dawson looked up and told Kendall that he passed of course with a perfect 100. Then he turned to James and looked at him with a serious look.

Well James I think we are going to win the big game tonight you passed with a 95 you passed. Everyone was finishing couple at a time getting a grade of 50 to 80. Kendall and James had the best grades on this test.

The bell rang and everyone walked out of the class. The teacher stopped James and Kendall again. But this conversation was a good one. He thanked Kendall for helping James. Kendall said it was no problem. Mr. Dawson turned to James and said that he did really well and hopes he beats the other team.

James said thanks and said that he had a great tutor to thank. He turned to Kendall and said thank you for helping me I wouldn't be playing tomorrow if it wasn't for you. Kendall smiled and said you're welcome.

They left and before James let Kendall get away he stopped him and told him to go to the game tomorrow. Kendall nodded his head in agreement and walked away.

Kendall was so excited James told him to go to one of games. He was totally going to go. If it meant that he was going to see James again then he would definitely go. Kendall went home and had the biggest smile on his face. He came into the house and it got bigger he seen his dad sitting with Katie in his lap.

Kendall walked over to him and gave him the biggest hug he hadn't seen him for a whole year because he had to go around the world for his games. They sat down and talked about what he missed. Katie yelled Kendall has a boyfriend and laughed.

Kendall said no he didn't he is just a friend and their dad had to play around and say yeah a boy-friend and laughed with Katie. Shane asked Kendall who his friend putting emphasis on friend.

Kendall laughed and said that it was just someone that he had to tutor for a test so he could play in the big hockey game tomorrow. Shane eyes lit up and he said are you going to this game. Kendall shook his head yes that James invited him.

So his name is James what's his last name. Diamond Kendall said a little too quick.

Shane told his kids that he had to tell everyone that he has kids because the mom died and he had to come home whenever there was a problem when he was away. Kendall smiled and said does this mean you will go to the game with me tomorrow.

Shane shook his head yes and Kendall jumped up and gave his dad a giant hug repeating thank you. Kendall let go and told him that James thinks he is the best hockey player. Shane laughed and said that James is smart boy.

Kendall didn't get in trouble from his dad for telling someone about his dad because they he was allowed to tell his closest friends.

Shan got up and told them that he brought pizza with him so they can have that for dinner. Kendall ate his piece and two more after that. Shane had five being a big man he is can eat that many and Katie just had two. They finished the box and picked a movie to watch. Katie picked the movie and put it in. kendall knew it was going to be scary because he knew Katie loved scary movies that was okay with him though because they all liked scary movies.

It was the end of the movie and Katie was asleep curled up in her dad. Kendall went to go pick her up but his dad said that he had just gone to bed. Kendall gladly went to bed feeling tired and wanting it to be tomorrow so he can go see James.

Kendall went upstairs washed and brushed his teeth so he can go to sleep fresh and clean. He crawled into bed and wishing that he was cuddling with james but he knew that would never happen so he just closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Kendall woke up the next day excited because he was going to see James today and James was going to meet his dad. Kendall woke up at 11:00am and he had to wait until 3:00pm came to see him. Kendall got up and decided to go shopping for new pants so he looked good going over there. He didn't need a new shirt really because he would be wearing one of his dad's jerseys.

Kendall got up and got in the shower and left the house. He drove his car since now his dad was going to tell everyone that he had a family. He drove to the mall and went to aeropostale to get some stuff. He bought a few things and went to the Hollister store. Kendall was walking around the store looking for some pants and then he seen Carlos and Logan.

He quickly turned around to walk away but Logan called him. Kendall didn't want to made fun of right now he didn't want his day to be ruined to day but he turned around anyway.

He buddy how you doin Logan said like thy have been friends forever.

Yeah how are you Carlos said.

Kendall was surprised by their tone towards him.

I'm good thanks Kendall said confused.

What's wrong you don't seem good Carlos said?

Well… umm… okay let me just say it why are you even talking to me I'm not cool like you guys Kendall said.

Logan and Carlos laughed but said that if someone helps their friend they are going to be nice to them I think it was nice of you to help James out even though he made fun of you Logan said

Kendall shook his head and said it was not a big deal but he had to go. Kendall started to walk away but Logan yelled to him that he hopes that he goes to the game and he can sit with them. Kendall turned around and told them that he was and he will see them there.

Kendall was now happy even more he was going to the game and sits with James friends and hopefully sees him. After the game so he can introduce him to his dad. Kendall went back to the car and drove home looking at the clock to see how long he was in there. It was now 12:30. It wasn't long enough he still had a while until the game. He drove home and put his stuff down and went to his room to lie down because he was feeling a little tired from the shopping.

Kendall laid down and rested his eyes well that what he was supposed to be doing but he ended up falling asleep. Time went by and Kendall still didn't wake up. Katie walked into Kendall room thinking he was getting ready to go but he was still asleep. She walked over to him and slapped across the face hard. Kendall snapped awake about to yell at her but asked what time it was instead.

It was 2:45 and Kendall was not ready yet he quickly told Katie to leave and he got dressed into his new pants and a Hollister shirt and then put on his dad's jerseys. He grabbed his phone and fixed his hair then went downstairs. His dad was already in his car with Katie and he got into his car.

Kendall lead the way since he knew exactly where to go. They reached the place at perfect time it was 3:00. Kendall got out and waited for his dad ad sister to get out of the car. They walked in with and Kendall looked for Logan and Carlos. Luckily he didn't have to look long so people didn't see his dad and crowd around him. Carlos walked up to Kendall not seeing Kendall sister and dad but just leading them to where they were going to sit at.

Kendall was happy with his seats because they got to sit in the booth for VIP only. When they were seated Kendall introduced his sister and dad. They said hi to Katie but when it came to saying hi to his dad Shane took off his hat and said hi. Logan and Carlos froze realizing who they were talking to. It was the best hockey player around and they were at their school games and he was related to Kendall.

Logan said it was so nice to meet you shaking his hand and getting shivers just being able to touch him. Carlos turned to Kendall and asked him why he never told anyone he was related to him. Shane answered their question because Kendall was looking for James where all the players were.

It was time for the game to start and James got the puck on his side so his team can make a goal. During the whole game James was knocking people into walls scoring points and stealing the puck from the other team.

Shane asked Kendall who that boy was making all those points. Kendall smiled but Katie yelled James. Shane shook his head smiling that his son liked a good hockey player. He was happy that his son can play really good and now he liked someone that played very well was just great.

The game was over and James and his team won by ten points. Everyone cheered yelling James name. They lifted James up in the air for being a good captain. James got down and went to the man with the speakers and told the crown that he had an announcement to make. The crowd calmed down after a few minutes and James took a deep breathe.

I want to thank everyone for the help and support. But most of all I want to thank someone they helped me pass the test and if they didn't I would have played today and they also supported me and wished me good luck I also fell for this person real hard I think about them all the time and they never leave my mind I want to be with them for a very long time this is our last year of high school and I would love to see him all the time. This person that is so special to me is Kendall knight. I know I probably didn't show that I Iiked him before but I was an idiot and too worried about my image but now I want everyone to know. Will Kendall please come here so I can show everyone who I feel in love with.

The crowd cheered for Kendall to come out they chanted his name and looked for him but couldn't find him until he came out of the booth. Kendall had tears coming down his eyes and walked to James. He had all eyes on him and but the only ones that he had his eyes on were James.

Kendall reached James and James smiled at him. James told him that he loved him and if he would be his boyfriend. Kendall shook his head yes and hugged James. The crowed awwwed for them and Kendall told James that he had a surprise for him.

Kendall told his dad and Katie to wait in the car when James was making his big announcement. Shane and Katie heard as they were leaving what James had said and Shane was so happy.

James smiled more and asked what that might be. Kendall pulled James with him outside and to his dad's car. He told James to close his eyes which he did. He told his dad to come over. James opened his eyes when Kendall told him to. James looked at his idol and almost fainted but Kendall held him tight. Shane said that it was nice to meet you. James took his hand and shook it not looking away from him. He said it was nice meet him also that he was a big fan. Shane laughed and said that Kendall told him that he heard that he was his biggest fan and that James played really well. James stuttered a thanks and Kendall smiled and hugged him. James hugged back and asked James if he wanted to go to dinner them to celebrate.

That would be really great but he probably has to go home to his parents Shane said.

James put his down and told them that his parents didn't care about him and they were gone for two months on vacation.

Kendall didn't like the sound of that he hugged James tighter and said that he can stay with him until they come back.

James was thinking in his head that he wanted to stay with Kendall even after they come back but he just smiled and looked for being with Kendall while he can.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone got into the car ready to go to Kendall house and relax. The game was so tiring for James and Kendall was still over excited about what James said in front of everyone and it was packed since it was a big game. Kendall was probably the happiest man right now.

Katie was sitting in the front with her dad while James and Kendall sat in the back. James was just watching Kendall. He just looked so beautiful Kendall didn't notice because he was looking out the window thinking about James.

James grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Kendall was caught off guard he jumped from shock and looked at James. Kendall calmed down and rested his hands back in James hand.

Kendall felt James pull him closer and he moved so now that he was wrapped up in James arms. Kendall rested his head in the crook of James neck sighing from the warmth that radiated off him. James rested his head on top of Kendall's closing his eyes loving the moment.

When Shane got to the house he turned around to see that his son and his new boyfriend were cuddled together. It warmed his heart that his son found someone that loves him and he loves that person as well. He told them that they were here that they could do all the cuddling in the house.

Kendall moved from James and got out the car James doing the same. All Kendall wanted to do was get to his bed and cuddled with James all night but his dad was probably going to try to ask James a lot of questions. It was just because who his dad is James will answer no matter how tired he was. Shane was his idol the one of the most important people in his life. Now his son was going to be one of them also.

When they reached in the house Kendall led James to his room before his dad could say or ask anything. James followed behind Kendall knowing he didn't want to be disturbed by his family right now. When James walked into the room he was pushed against the door with Kendall body up against him.

James liked how dominate Kendall was but they only had one dominate one here and that was going to be James. He pushed Kendall on the bed and got on top. James reached down and attached his lips to Kendall neck. Kendall let a low moan not pleasing James he wanted Kendall to be screaming his name. Within ten minutes their clothes were lost in the room somewhere neither of them caring at the moment.

Kendall reached over and grabbed the lube and handed it to James letting him know that he was ready right now. James grabbed the bottle and poured on his three fingers. Kendall watched as James was getting closer to his entrance and was breathing heavy.

James pushed in two fingers and Kendall arched his back moan louder this time but still not to James liking. When Kendall started to get used to it James stuck the third finger in. Kendall was getting impatient he wanted James right now.

He took James hand out of him and poured the lube on that big that Kendall noticed he had. It was longer than his but not thicker but it was okay he knew he would still have fun with him. James giggled finding Kendall act like a baby and whine for his member to be in him.

James finally stopped torturing Kendall and steadied himself up to Kendall entrance. He pushed in and stopped when he was all the way in so Kendall could get used to the feeling of his giant member.

Kendall moved around letting James know that he was ready because he couldn't find his voice to speak. James pulled out to the tip of his member and shoved back in. James got his steady pace and that involved hitting Kendall prostate over and over.

Kendall was close to screaming but he really couldn't scream because his family was downstairs they didn't need to hear this. Kendall was saying his name though. James grabbed on to Kendall aching member that needed to be touched and stroked it along with his thrusts.

Kendall couldn't handle this it felt to good he was shaking and moaning and saying things that he wouldn't usually say. This is what James did to him and James was having the same problems.

James bent down to Kendall neck and bit down causing him to squeak. James smiled loving that he made Kendall like this. James was close and was about to cum in Kendall and it was going to be sooner than later because Kendall was touching him and clawing into his back.

Kendall had cum covering him and James stomach with his sticky white substance. James following behind came in Kendall filling him up making his insides look as if it snowed in there.

James pulled out making Kendall moan one last time and laying down next to him. Kendall turned to James and kissed his lips softly. James deepens the kiss by licking Kendall lip asking for entrance which was granted. When they thought it was a good time to stop they came apart and Kendall laying on James.

James wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the forehead. James was so happy the words just came out so easy like they meant nothing.

"I LOVE YOU"

Kendall quickly poked his head up and looked at James for a minute wondering if he really meant it but after what they just did it couldn't be fake so he said it back. James smiled this is tied with the moment of Kendall accepting him as a boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

_**2 MONTHS LATER**_

it was time for James parents to come home and James was not ready for them. James was supposed to go back to his house in the afternoon it was now 10:00 so he had two hours until afternoon. James was currently sitting with Kendall on the couch cuddled with him keeping him warm which was Kendall excuse for him to hold him.

James shook Kendall's hand to get his attention. Kendall looked up at James to see what was up with him. James didn't say anything he just sighed thinking of changing his mind about telling Kendall. Kendall picked his head up turned James toward him and kissed him on the lips encouraging him to speak. James smiled but still didn't say anything so Kendall told him that he can say whats on his mind that he wouldn't judge him.

James looked up and then back into Kendall's eyes and told him that he didn't want to go see his chuckled and told him that they could stay as long as he liked and then they could go but he had to let his parents know that he was okay. James wanted to say more but just left it at that. he shook his head in agreement. Kendall gave him another peck on the lips and went back to watching TV in James warm strong arms.

James was dreading the time he had to go see his parents he loathed his parents and he knew his parents wasn't to fond of him either. he would have to make up some reason why he couldn't go but then Kendall would be upset with him so that plan was ruined he would just have to suck it up and go see his parents. James couldn't even focus on the TV and what was playing he kept thinking of how this would all play out with his parents.

time just flew past for James and it was now 11:30 and he had to get dressed to go see his parents. Kendall grabbed his hands and dragged him up the long flight of stairs leading to his massive bedroom. James loved how big and how he had alot of different compartments good places to hide in Kendall's house. he went to the room and picked his outfit for the day. James had brought alot of his stuff over to Kendall house because he didn't want to ever leave his side and Shane was OK with it.

Kendall was the first to be dressed James was going as slow as possible. Kendall slapped James ass and told him to hurry up so they can get back and have a little fun on his bed. that sounded like fun to James so he rushed a little. he was finally dressed and Kendall told James that he was going to drive because he was tired. James giggled because Kendall didn't what was he tired from. it was okay because James liked Kendall car also. they got inside and buckled up getting ready to leave.

James put his hands on his steering wheel and was about to leave but then Kendall phone buzzed.

Kendall answered his phone and looked serious then hung up. Kendall frowned and told him that he couldn't go with James this time but he would go another time. James heart alost broke how was he supposed to do this alone. James told him that he would just go when he could then. Kendall got out of the car and told him to just get it done and he could meet him in the house later.

James huffed and kissd Kendall goodbye and Kendall ran back to the house. James was so worried about going alone he didn't ask Kendall what was wrong. James shrugged his shoulders he would just have to ask him about it later. James pulled out and drove the half hour drive that usually took only about 15 minutes.

James pulled into his long driveway and automatically knew his parents were home because their Bentleys was in the drive way. James took a deep breath and walked into the house that he hated so much with a passion.

_**KENDALL IMPORTANT BUSINESS**_

Kendall entered the house and looked around for his dad to see what the problem went upstairs and then found his dad sitting on the corner of the bed holding a picture of him and his wife. Kendall noticed his dad was crying. Kendall went over to his dad and wrapped his arms around him trying ti comfort his as bet as he could.

Shane hugged his son back not caring that he was crying in front of his son. he always told him that real en cried anyway so Kendall didn't think much of his dad crying was a big problem. Kendall felt the wet stains seep through his shirt and onto his body and he felt really bad for his dad. he was holding it in for all this time and now he just broke. Kendall wanted to know what his dad had this picture out for anyway.

shane told Kendall that they had to go for a drive to do something for his mom about her funeral. Kendall shook his head and gathered his stuff together and his stuff for his dad. they got into the car and left for their journey after dropping Katie off at a friends house.

_**JAMES P.O.V.**_

James left his house and got back in the car slow and steady. this time it took him close to an hour to get home. when he pulled up to the house and got out looking the doors with the key activation pad. James took of his clothes and got his button pjs on. he laid down on the bed waiting for Kendall to get back and be with him because he really needed him right now.

it was late and James heard shanes car drive into the drive way and the engine turn off. James listen for every foot step that was being made by his boyfriend until they came through the door.

Kendall smiled when he seen James all tucked into bed and laying like a kid in bed. James half smiled seeing him tried to lift his arm to bring Kendall into the bed but his he stopped midway. Kendall told him that he needed to change first and he would be with him soon. James watched as Kendall got dressed seeing his clothes slide off his nice smooth pale body. it was starting to turn him on from thinking about how his body would feel grinding against his. he quickly looked away and thought of nasty things so he couldn't get hard it would jut be to difficult to take care off.

Kendall was finally dressed and he leaped into bed making James move and he flinched with every movement. Kendall cuddled close to James and told him that he was all his tonight and asked how it went with his parents. James said that his parents were fine and tonight that he just wanted to cuddle. Kendall agreed and snuggled next to James hitting his chest. James whined and grabbed his chest. Kendall popped up and asked what was wrong with him. James quickly let go of his chest and told Kendall that something fell on his chest and it was a bit sore. Kendall wanted to look but James told him not to worry he was let it go and laid back down waiting for James to fall asleep.

it was was like two hours later and Kendall got up to put a light on to check James chest to see how badly he hurt himself. Kendall came back and unbuttoned James shirt. what Kendall saw hurt him inside so bad and he started crying he pulled his pants leg up and was mortified.


	6. Chapter 6

there were bruises deep purple and some black covering James body everywhere. Kendall didn't want to wake James up but he had to tell his dad about this he didn't know what to do. Kendall crawled out of the bed and went around in search for his dad. he looked in the living room but he wasn't there so he looked in his room and wasn't there either. he was about to give up and wait until the morning but as he was passing his sisters room he heard him talking to her.

Kendall knocked on the door and heard his sister yell come in. Kendall turned the knob and he went in the room. Kendall seen his dad holding Katie in his arms she probably wasn't handling their mom dead OK. Kendall whispered that he needed to see hie dad when he was done with Katie that it was an emergency.

shane nodded and Kendall left to go back to check James out. when he got in the room he seen James was on the floor crying. Kendall immediately rushed over to him not grabbing him because of the bruises on him. Kendall didn't know how to comfort him without hurting him so he just rubbed his back whispering soothing words in his ears. James was still crying when shane came in the room. shane rushed over to the sight in front of him trying to find what is going on.

shane mouthed whats wrong to Kendall so he mouthed back that he had marks all over his body. James stopped his crying reached slowly and wrapped his arm around Kendall neck. shane asked James what was going and why he had all these marks on his body when he was calm. James didn't answer he just closed his eyes and tried to ignore it. that plan didn't work because Kendall asked this time pushing him back so he could see his red swollen face. James didn't want to tell Kendall or shane that he was getting abused by his parents then he would seem weak for not standing up for himself. James looked at shane then into Kendall's eyes and said that his parents has been abusing him since he was 16. Kendall's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach he couldn't believe his parents would ever want to hurt this loving person.

_"what didn't you ever tell me or Kendall about this"_ shane said

James told him that he didn't want to look weak in front of shane because how am i going to protect Kendall if im weak. Kendall leaned in and kissed James on the cheek.

_"i know you are very strong i would never believe you are weak"_ Kendall said to James in a serious tone.

Kendall looked down at James and pulled him into a hug again not to tight but just enough that he knows he is safe. shane told him that they will never lay a hand on him ever again. shane was beyond pissed James has grown two be a son to him in the last two months. no one was going to hurt him like that ever again if he had anything to do with it. James felt the love he never had in his life even when he was younger they didn't hit him but they were very evil to him.

Kendall lifted him up and brought him back over to the bed so he can lay down and they could both go back to sleep because they had a lot to do tomorrow. James got up and they got back to the bed inch by inch. Kendall was curious as to why James was on the floor when he walked back in because when he left he was in the bed so he asked him.

James told him that the brightness from the lights woke him up and when he did wake up his shirt was open and his pants were pulled up and he knew Kendall seen the bruises and he didn't want to let Kendall see him like that again. shane told him that he would never judge him on anything in this house he was part of the family now even if he didn't marry his son yet. James giggled a little because his ribs were sore. but he really loved this family.

James lifted his head looked at Kendall and held his hand in his.

_"Kendall ever since i met you my life has been perfect even when we were not the closest friends you were always on my mind and i did better so you would look at me and now that im with you its been more than perfect. i found the love of my life i met my idol he found out he is even better than i imagined i would always dream for him to be my dad because the man people say is my father was horrible and now my idol loves me like a son and i have a wonderful family i have all this because of you and i love you so much"_ James said every word being the truth.

shane had already left the room to go back to Katie so it was only Kendall and James there. Kendall had tears in his eyes and wanted so bad to just tackle him and give him a thousand kisses and more. instead he lifted James chin and kissed him passionately until they ran out of breath.

Kendall laid both of them down and they drifted off into a deep sleep happy to be in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

shane was going to meet James legal guardians today. he wasn't going to call the parents because no parent would hit their child like that. shane would go over it with James and Kendall first to tell them whats going to happen but he would let them get up on their own.

James woke up still snuggled next to Kendall. James watched his sleeping form. James was really beyond lucky to have him in his life. Kendall looked so peaceful sleeping James didn't want to wake him up so he tried to get up by himself. that plan back fired when a shot of pain coursed through his whole body. James whined in pain and laid back down. he tried a different way and this attempt went further but he still ended up laying back down from the pain.

James little whimpers were enough to wake Kendall from his sweet dreams of James. he turned and looked at James look so hurt next to him he couldnt do nothing but frown. Kendall asked him what was wrong so he can help him out seeing that he wasn't getting very far. James told him that he had to go to the bathroom but he didn't want to wake him because he looked so peaceful.

Kendall's heart swelled to hear James say that he was so cute even when broken.

_"i would have helped you i don't want you hurting im here to help you i don't mind getting up at two in the morning to help you even if its just for something minor_" Kendall said.

James smiled and told him that he really has to go to the bathroom. Kendall jumped out of bed and grabbed onto James arms to help ease him up. James was on both his feet now and Kendall walked with him to the bathroom. he helped with his clothes and but the rest James did on his own. Kendall helped him down stairs so they can get something to eat.

when they entered the kitchen their was breakfast already done sitting on three plates waiting for them to eat. it had cheesy grits and cheesy eggs with mini pancakes and bacon. James was starting to love this family even more everyday. Kendall sat him down then he did next to James. shane knew what Kendall and James liked he paid attention to them closely so he can make them happy. they both liked the same thing but Kendall liked his bacon soft and James liked his crunchy. everything else they both liked the same.

when Kendall and James were about to finish Katie came downstairs. she quickly went to her plate scaling it down like she hasn't eaten in a million years. Kendall laughed at his greedy sister. she glared at him for a moment but then went back to eating. James smiled also but tried not to make it noticeable so she didn't give him her death glare.

Kendall and James were done so they went to the living room to sit and relax on the couch. James heard shane walk through the door and down the hall to get to the living room. shane came into view and Kendall and James said him. shane told them that he had to talk to them in private. Kendall nodded and helped James up so they can go to the library so James didn't have to travel upstairs. when they were in shane shut and locked the door. shane sat down in a one of the many big chairs and faced Kendall and James.

_"alright James you have become a important part of this family so if you suffer we do also so we need to stop your family so you can live a great rest of you life. i was thinking of meeting up with your legal guardians to talk to them. i also went to a lawyer to see how i can adopt you so you don't have to go back home"_ shane said.

Kendall looked at James and seen he was crying he wrapped his arms around him and held him gently. Kendall let go when his tears stopped so he can talk.

_"i don't consider that place my home its hell i have been thinking of this as my home for a while and i couldnt let you adopt me i would probably be a bother you having to see me all the time"_ James whispered but loud enough for both Kendall and shane to hear him.

Kendall couldnt believe James thought it would be a bother for him to live here. everyone loves him at the house especially himself. Kendall grabbed James hand and told him that he would never be a bother to anyone. even Katie likes him and it usually takes a while for her to get used to someone but she loved you from the start. shane agreed with him adding that he was a great person that made his son very happy. James started to tear again it was so weird having a loving family that cares about you all the time. James asked shane when they were going to go back to the house to talk to those people. shane told him that they would go when he is not hurting anymore. shane told Kendall to take pictures for evidence later when they were by themselves so when James guardians tried to deny it we have proof they are lying. Kendall nodded he really wanted James parents to burn in hell for what they did to him. shane told them that James was would have went to the hospital but they would have been nosy and thinking you were abused and since i took you they might think its me so im going to have my own private doctor take a look at you. James agreed and leaned on Kendall because he was uncomfortable the way he was sitting. shane sat back and smiled looking at James and his son.

Kendall chuckled and asked his dad why he was looking at them like that. shane shook his head and said that he thinks its so cute how they looked together. James ducked his head in Kendall neck hiding his rosy red cheeks. Kendall couldnt hide his blush so he just looked away smiling.

shane stood up and told the boys to relax for the day and his doctor would come tomorrow afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

shane smiled one last time and left the room leaving his son and James to be together. shane really did feel bad for James and hoped that when it came down to getting James away from his parents they din't make it to would take care of James like he was his very own son and that meant getting him away from harms way.

Kendall and James sat there enjoying each other company thinking of one another. Kendall seen that James looked upset and wanted to know why so he asked. James looked up at Kendall and he had the most innocent look on his face and he couldn't lie to a face like that so he told him that he was thinking what it would be like if they wouldn't have ever found each other. Kendall had been thinking that about that sometimes but he wanted to know what James would be like. James told Kendall that he would probably still be miserable and still be getting abused by his own family and worst of all he wouldn't have found the love of his life. Kendall loved the last part most of all he loved James also. Kendall told James that he wouldn't have found the love of his life either. Kendall leaned down and kissed James letting him know that he was telling the truth. James loved it when their lips connected it was like it was the perfect puzzle piece and it was better than any amount of money in the world. Kendall pulled apart and told James that he had to take these pictures so they can go to sleep. James nodded his head.

Kendall got up and got his phone and put camera mode on ready to get the evidence he needed to put James parents in jail forever. Kendall was all ready to take the pictures but James sat there with his clothes still on and arms wrapped around him. James knew Kendall seen them already but it didn't change how he felt about them.

Kendall put his phone down and walked up to James and talked to him soothingly and one by one his clothes were disappearing. when his clothes are all gone he pulled back and raised the phone to James body and took all types of pictures making sure there is no way someone can say its fake. when he was done Kendall put his phone away and went over to James who looked like he was going to get sick.

when James felt Kendall by him he quickly wrapped his arms around him and snuggled into him. Kendall knew James was crying he could feel the tears soaking into his rubbed his back trying to comfort him and saying sweet things in his ear. James loosened his grip on Kendall and sat back looking at Kendall.

James told Kendall that he was sorry that he wasn't the guy he would have wanted but before James could continue Kendall stopped him and said that he was everything he could ask for and more. Kendall leaned down and kissed him again. Kendall tried to break apart but James wouldn't let him he wanted more of Kendall. James laid down with Kendall following him getting on top of him. Kendall was careful where he leaned at so he didn't hurt James and so far he was doing good because James didn't whine from pain.

Kendall kissed everywhere on James upper body until he reached the top of his slowly unbuttoned James pants giving him time to tell him to stop but he got the fully undone without James saying a word. Kendall pulled his pants down and threw them across the room and his boxer briefs following. when Kendall was done removing all his clothes he kissed the head of James member making him moan. James was going to go crazy if Kendall didn't stop teasing him. Kendall licked the precum that James member was oozing out and knew if he didn't please James now he would get annoyed.

Kendall decided to stop teasing and swallowed James member whole. that made James whine and he moaned Kendall name. Kendall loved it when he could make James a moaning mess it let him know he was doing a good job. Kendall did everything he could do with his tongue to make James whine some more. James was whining from the pleasure and from the pain that he feels every time he clenches his stomach but the pain wasn't that bad so he let Kendall continue.

James pulled on Kendall's dirty blonde hair as he felt that he was about to cum. James couldn't form words so he couldn't tell Kendall that he was close. James came and it was not that much of shocker because James always screams Kendall name along with every curse he can think of before he cums. Kendall came up and pecked James on the lips and laid down next to him. James was coming back down from his extreme level of ecstacy.

James turned to his side and curled up to Kendall with his head in the crook of his neck and their hands together. James was so glad that he had Kendall he would give anything to be with him for the rest of his life. Kendall got up and grabbed some pajamas for James to put on so he didn't go to bed half naked. when he dressed James and got into some pajamas himself he turned the lights out. Kendall climbed back into the bed and snuggled back up with James. Kendall gave him a kiss goodnight and let sleep find him so he can wake up to a good morning with James.


End file.
